Ninjago: Jaya - Stuck On Valentine's Day
by MarianasJaya
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Jay and Nya find themselves in a rather interesting situation! Hoping the story is better! As always I don't own anything but the plot line! Ninjago belongs to Lego


**A/N Hi! I'm back with another Jaya one shot! This takes place a year after A Heated Halloween.**

 **So enjoy and hope you like it. Now onto the story...**

The light shone though the half closed curtains, warming Nya face as she stretched before sitting up. It was a bit strange that the sun was a little warm being still in middle of winter in Ninjago but Nya just shrugged as she sat up more in bed, looking out at the snow outside.

"Come on! At least try!" Nya said getting annoyed as she tried to get her boyfriend to cooperate with her. "I'm trying!" Jay said as he tried to remember exactly how they ended up like this. All he remember was wanting to show Nya one of his new inventions and then the next thing he knew was that he and Nya were handcuffed together.

"Oomf!" Jay said as he fell off of the couch. "Seriously Jay! This isn't exactly how I pictured spending my Valentine's Day." Nya said looking down at her boyfriend. "But the floors my friend!" Came Jay's muffled voice from where he lay. "Ugh! Do you at least know where the key is?" Nya asked trying not to sound any more annoyed then she was letting on. There was a long pause before Jay spoke. "Umm...they were right here in my front pocket, but..."

By now Nya was getting more irritated, "Jay Matthew Walker! Don't you dear tell me that you lost the key!" Nya said throwing her arms up, making the handcuffs *jingle* in the process. Sitting back up, Jay to a deep breath before saying "No! I didn't lose 'em! They're around here somewhere!" Nya just huffed before get down to look around the floor with her boyfriend.

Ten minutes later found Jay and Nya tired, sweaty and still annoyed. With still no luck in finding the keys, "You know if I didn't love you so much, I'd of killed you by now!" Came Nya's voice from where she was looking behind the TV. Jay just laughed nervously, knowing that she was just kidding but praying they'd find them soon.

"Are these what you two have been looking for?" Came Cole's voice from where he stood in the door way, swinging said keys on his finger. Jay and Nya's heads shot up, "Yes! Where'd you find them?" Nya almost shouted, standing up and momentarily forgetting that she was handcuffed to her boyfriend. "Ouch!" Came a little wine as Jay got up, rubbing his wrist in his hand. Wincing Nya turned back to face him, "Sorry! You ok?" Nya said sheepishly. "It's ok, 'M fine!" Says Jay before asking Cole where he had found the keys. "They were just laying in the hallway!" Cole responded, tossing the keys to them. Catching the keys Nya turned and put them into the lock, hearing the familiar *click* as she did so.

To say the least that they were both relived that they were finally free was an understatement, but that wasn't really important right now. "'M sorry for getting you into this!" Jay said trying to hide the blush that was tinting his checks. "It's fine! No harm done!" Said Nya as leaned over to give her boyfriend as quick kiss on the lips. Jay spoke again after they pulled apart, "Tell you what! How about I take you out tonight to make it up to you?" Nya thought for a second before responding, "Okay! Sure!." "Grate! Be ready at 8pm! Oh and wear something fancy! Said Jay as he headed for the guys room. 

***Time Skip to date***

 _I hope this isn't too fancy!_ Nya thought as she looked over herself one more time. She was wearing a red strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline that came to just above her knees with hot pink pumps to match and heart shaped earrings. Seconds later there came a soft knock on her door, "Nya! You ready?" Jay whispered. Smiling to herself before opening the door after grabbing her clutch off of the bed, "Wow! You look beautiful!" Jay said as he took a step back. "Thanx! You don't look too bad yourself!" Said Nya as she took her boyfriend's arm, Jay was wearing a simple black tux with a blue tie and red and pink socks. Blushing a bit Jay led his girlfriend out to his car.

"What'll it be?" A waiter said as he handed Nya and Jay a drink menu. "I have a beer!" Jay responded, "And I'll have the Valentine's Day special! (Which was a nice pink wine with little red candy hearts) Said Nya as they handed back the menu...A few minutes later the waiter returned with their drinks and set them down, "Thank you!" They both said as looked over the dinner menu.

"This so lovely! Thank you for doing this!" Said Nya taking a sip of her drink, as they waited for their dinner. "'S no problem! And the night's still young!" Jay says, reaching across for Nya's hand...After they had finished eating, Jay went to go pay while Nya waited. Once he got back and before leaving, Jay got down on one knee and said clearing his throat "Nya! You and I've known each other for a long time and been dating for months, and it's been the best time of my life. So I wondering, Nya Lydia Smith will you do me the honor and making me the happiest man ever and merry me?" A long pause followed, before Nya flung herself into Jay "Yes! A million times YES!" Nya said as tears of joy flowed from her eyes. Standing back up Jay took a little blue box out of his pocket taking out a beautiful sliver heart shaped ring with a ruby red middle and slipping it onto Nya's ring finger.

 ***Time skip brought to you by adorkable Jay***

"Best Night of my life!" Nya said giving Jay a long passionate kiss as the two danced the night away...It was way pass midnight when Jay and Nya returned to the Bounty, tiptoeing though the bridge as not to wake up the Garmadon's. Making their up to the sleeping counters. Once they were outside Nya's room, Jay turned her back around and said "'G night my sweet princess!" Before walking back to his room. Nya just smiled as she headed into her room thinking _I can't wait for June!_ While she went to get ready for bed.

Nya smiled to herself as she continued to look out at the snow, she still couldn't believe that was three years ago as she lay a hand on her nine month belly.

"Happy Valentine's Day mommy!" Chirped May, (Jay and Nya three year old daughter) as she padded across the floor and climbed into her mother's bed. Jay following close behind with breakfast in hand, "Morning Honey!" He says as he hands Nya a cup of tea. Taking the mug from her husband as she learned down to give May a kiss, "Thank you so much! My sweet little princess!" Nya said as May gave her a card and a box of chocolates. Getting into bed with his wife and daughter, Jay asked "What were thinking about? I saw that look when I came in!" Smiling again to herself before saying "You remember what happened today three years ago? When the both of us got handcuffed together!" Laughing at the thought, "Yeah I do! How could I not!" Responded Jay, as he blushed at the memory.

A few minutes past at the happy family just sat enjoying the sunrise, before May asked "Mommy, Daddy! What happened you too?" Jay smiled before retelling the story and explaining that if it wasn't for Uncle Cole, Daddy & Mommy would have been mad at each other for a while.

They spent the rest of the day just relaxing, laughing and playing with May. Until...

"JAY! I think it's time!" Came Nya worried voice from the kitchen...Running around the house making sure that he had everything before putting May into her car set, then helping Nya in before heading to the hospital. 

* **Time Skip***

Four hours later Jay was finally allowed to in and see Nya, picking up a sleeping May. He made his way to Nya's room. She was awake when entered but was tried has she held their new born son in arms. "Would you like to see him?" Nya said sleepily, taking his son into his arms Jay asks "So did you pick out a name yet?"...Yawning, "Yeah! Jasper!" Said Nya. Jay smiled down at Jasper who had just opened his eyes. _Can't believe Nya named you after my grandfather!_ Jay was just about to thank his wife but Nya had fallen asleep.

"Rest my love! It's been a long day! Jay whispered as he took Jasper and May out to get something to eat..."Welcome to the world Jasper!" Said Jay as they waited for their food. 

**A/N Happy Valentine's Day! Hoped you enjoyed this Jaya one shot!**


End file.
